Asylum for the Criminally Insane
by doll.kelsey
Summary: I've always wanted to read a really good asylum au Naruto fan fic and I couldn't find one so I wrote one instead. Sakura finds herself in an asylum for the criminally insane. Full of violence,sex,and other rated M themes
1. Chapter 1

Sakura snarled against the guards fighting hard to release herself of their clutch, she threw a hard punch that struck the guard holding her other arm and he fell to the floor she smashed against a cell in recoil. She kicked at the other two guards who were hovering over her small body, ready to grab her. She kicked and screamed and bit but they managed to lock her into her cell. She glared through the bars.

Across the hall, in the cell she had a good few bruises from falling into, a pair of turquoise eyes peered out at her. She snarled "Take a picture n it'll last longer" then she pulled down her shorts and gave her ass a good tap showing off to whomever was staring.

"WAOH! We've got a fighter! what a show girl!" She stuck her face close to the bars to peer at whomever was speaking in the cell next to hers, she saw some spikes of blonde and a wide cerium eye.

"Nice to meet cha neighbor!" she saw half a grin

"Names Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it" He than began to barrage her with questions "What's yur name? Where ya come from? Why're you here? What'd ya do?! Did you kill someone? Did you just go crazy?"

A soft voice came from the cell across from his. "Naruto-kun, you're going to over whelm her" A pale eyed girl with long black hair emerged from the shadows.

Naruto grinned at her.

Sakura took a breath thankful for the strangers interjection.

"My Name is Sakura." she grinned "And I am here because I murdered Sasuke Uchiha" she grinned even wider "Well as far as they know" she nodded towards the guard "he's the only one i killed"

Naruto smirked "I've heard of that guy he's kinda a legend, so why'd ya kill him off?"

Sakura pondered the question for a moment, "I guess i just had to" she shrugged. Naruto accepted he answer easily nodding his head.

"Well you're not the only murderer here" he grinned "but i didn't kill anybody" he grinned "I just... mmm what's my diagnosis Hina?"

"You have borderline personality disorder, extreme adhd and you're an overall trouble maker" she offered softly

"Haha yup! You'll get one too we all have our fun lil' diagnosis'"

"I'll introduce you to the psychos!" Naruto smiled even wider yet, he looked like a cheshire with his whiskers and his mad grin.

"That's My girl Hinata she's some kinda dependent personality but that's cool i'll protect her as long as she lives Believe it!" He pointed across from him at the very pale dark haired girl, she blushed graciously.

"Across from you, that's Gaara, he doesn't say much i dunno what's wrong with him, there's a few of those. Next to him is Shino he talks to bugs, kinda creepy honestly but he's not so bad. Next to you is Itachi Uchiha, yanno the guy who went nuts and killed off all the Uchiha's, looks like you finished the job for him he might warm up to you...

"HEY ITACHI HEY HEY COME MEET TYE NEWBIE" he screamed over the cells. she heard a groan from the cell next to hers.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto it's nap time" he growled.

"Oh yeah Sakura we usually sleep at this time, it's cell time but tomorrow we get to have social time! Welcome to the Asylum for the Criminally insane." Sakura felt as though there were a hundred glaring eyes staring at her from cells. She sighed and rolled into her cot, removing the itchy uniform she was put in, laying in nothing but her white panties that had been given to her from a female guard. She could feel the turquoise eyes on her, she stood up and gave him an eye full of her small but shapely breasts. Her green eyes questioned him and then she crawled back into bed pulling the heavy wool blanket over her.

The next morning she was woken from her nap by a guard throwing a towel and tooth brush at her. She glared at the person awaking her evilly.

"Its bathroom time, you can shower, brush your teeth, use the bathroom privately." The female guard nodded at her and pointed down the hall "Just follow her" she called out "Ino, come here i need to you to show the new girl the bathroom facilities" A stunningly beautiful blonde walked up to her lifting the one blonde eyebrow that wasn't hidden in her hair.

"Ohh so much responsibility i'll pass" she said cheerfully. The guard glared and said more sternly "You will bring our new inmate to the bathroom and show her our facilities"

Ino sighed "Yeah yeah okay, come on Sakura-chan come with your big sister Ino" she pulled Sakura into her plump breast hugging her tightly.

Ino walked with Sakura to a large shared bath with showers and across from that was a large mirror lined with at least 10 sinks. Sakura saw Hinata was sitting in the bath with her hair held in a towel. She waved at Sakura delicately and continued washing.

"So here the bath room, this is where you shower, bathe if you wanna, and brush your teeth. That door way next to the sinks takes you to about 12 stalls for using the bathroom. This is the girls room, don't go wandering into the men's unless you wanna..." her eyes went wide "get fucked real hard" she laughed and flounced off. Sakura brushed her teeth first, then washed her hair in the shower before joining Hinata in the large shared bath. She smiled sweetly.

"Ino is in the boys room" Hinata laughed behind her hand "I really don't think being here is ever going to cure her Nymphomania"

"What about you, don't you fuck your Naruto" Sakura asked pouring water over her head.

"Yes but i'm not so dirty to do it in the bath in front of every man here" she looked away blushing "They take turns with Ino it's very erotic"

"But not Naruto?"

Hinata blushed again.

"Oh no she is not his type, and you'll have to excuse me i am going now" She got up towered herself off and put on her itchy sweat suit the asylum commissions them all to wear. The light blue of the suit really made her dark shiny hair stand out against it. Sakura felt a pang of jealously as blue isn't her color at all. She also felt jealous of how tightly the shirt hugged her large bosom, even the sweatpants hugged her curvy body just right. Sakura looked down at her own skinny body.

She got out of the bath and dried herself off, her guide was nowhere to in sight, and she didn't know where to go next after the bathroom, she almost wished she left with Hinata. She traveled out the hallways and came to the opening, next to it was the men's bathing room, she wondered if she should go get Ino from there but then she remembered "Don't go in the men's room unless you wanna get fucked" Sakura was not in the mood to get fucked. Out of the room came a masculine body topped with hair as red as cherries. She gapped at the shirtless men, with his turquoise eyes and on he left side of his forehead the kanji for "love" was carved in scare tissue. He looked menacing and beautiful in nothing but his light blue sweat pants that fell on his hips exposing the v shaped lines that went down past the fabric. He looked her up and down.

"You gave me quite an eyeful last night" he murmured softly, Sakura breathe hitched.

He caressed her cheek "You're a lovely girl" Sakura blushed despite herself, then she looked away furiously.

He held her chin and moved her head to face his intense gaze.

"You're going to be mine" Sakura pulled back, glared daggers at him.

"I don't belong to anybody" he grinned malevolently

"Not yet, but the monster inside me wants you"

He flew forward and grabbed her, his arms went around her one roughly grabbed her ass the other groped her breast he pulled her mouth into an intense and sloppy kiss. Sakura liked the warm feeling inside her he was igniting and kissed him back rubbing herself against him. Then she broke the embrace slide out of his arms and ran back to where she remembered her cell being.

Back in the hallway where the cells lined the walls Sakura got back into her bed feeling clean and sleepy. She could hear granting and high pitched delicate moans he assumed was Naruto fucking Hinata in the next cell. She wished they'd hurry up and finish, since she was tired and wanted to nap. Not to mention that the noises of sex and her recent encounter was creating a heat between her legs, she was aching to be fucked. She looked out of her cell and didn't see anyone, she reached down her blue sweat pants into her panties and began rubbing her aching clit. She pulled her other hand up her shirt to tweak her nipple, she pulled on it hard and began rubbing herself more roughly. She even moved one finger inside of herself wriggling it making a terrific feeling inside of her. She felt herself begin to let go, her panting was soft as so no one would hear but as she began to climax she let out a torrent of soft moans before rubbing herself with one more rough pump and she came. She laid on her bed panting, a bit guilty for using the intense red haired man as her fantasy material. She turned her head towards the outside of her cell again, and she saw him. He was standing in the open door, his eyes were wide and he was licking her lips. She growled at him and curled under the blankets turning her body away from him.

"Creep" she growled under her breath just loud enough for him to hear. He bristled.

"You can't sleep in here all day" he said in his husky low voice. "We all have group together in 20 minutes"

Hinata was in the hallway behind him walking away from Naruto's cell.

"Oh yeah I'll show you the way, first times mandatory. Come on" she waved her hand to her. Sakura moved past Gaara, not looking at him at all.

Gaara watched the two girls walk down the hall.

Gaara went into Naruto's cell, Naruto was sleeping in his cot, his arms and legs spread out some falling off the bed, snoring loudly. Gaara kicked his cot.

"We should go to group today it ought to be interesting." Naruto groaned

"Everyone will be out to see the new girl too, we don't get a lot of girls in here"

Naruto yawned stretching his arms and back.

"Yeah okay, Ill go today.." he grumbled sleepily

Sakura sat in a metal chair next to Hinata, they were set up in a circle. The two were the first to come in but she watched as each chair became occupied. A huge man eating potato chips came in and almost took up two chair. The guy next to him had bored eyes and, she noticed despite herself, he had a pretty nice body. He noticed her staring and gave her an amused but unenthusiastic grin. She looked away, setting eyes on a pale boy in sunglasses, he seemed to be trying to disappear, he scratched at his skin neurotically and looked at the door.

Ino walked in with a boy who seemed to be the palest one yet, with hair raven dark and eyes equally as dark. He had a pencil and a notebook and was scratching furiously at it. Another girl came in, one Sakura did not see in the bath, she had incredibly long brown hair that fell down her back. She looked at Sakura and grinned.

A pale eyed boy came in with hair just as black as Hinata. He sat next to her and together they looked like siblings, Sakura wondered if they were. They whispered softly to each other.

And then another girl came in, she was very tall but it didn't make her un-pretty. She had large green eyes that were dripping in black eyeliner and spikey pigtails of dirty blonde hair. She took in the room and then sat in a seat in an area less full to keep the seats next to her clear. She sat with her back straight like royalty.

Gaara and Naruto rolled in, Naruto sat next to the boy with the pony tail and lazy expression. He talked enthusiastically to him and he just nodded as far as she could see. Gaara sat on the other side of Naruto, he was diagonally across from Sakura and although she was glad he was not next to her it still made her nervous.

A woman with dark hair and red eyes walked in, she was dressed professionally in a long pencil skirt and appropriate blazer. She had a clip board in her hand, she shuffled the papers and then started role call.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata raised her hand and smiled. The woman gave her back a warm smile.

"Neji I see that you are here" she smiled at the man next to Hinata.

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Present" said the boy with the spikey brown ponytail. Sakura wondered what his hair might feel like.

"Chouji Akamichi"

"RIGHT HERE!" bellowed the huge man from before.

"Ino Yamanaka" Ino smiled brightly at the group giving her cheerful "Here!"

"Itachi Uchiha" she called, no one answered so she moved on.

"Sakura Haruno"

Sakura raised her hand. The woman smiled at her

"Nice to meet you Sakura I am Dr Sarutobi but you can call me Kurunai. I am the psychiatrist here and I run group. Ill tell you more about it after roll call but i am so pleased to meet you" she looked very nice, very warm. Sakura liked her immediately

"Sai" she called. The boy with the almost frighteningly pale skin raised his hand.

"Shino Aburame" the boy with the glasses stopped his frantic scratching to raise his hand. His arm was red and puffy.

"TenTen" she called out and the pretty brown haired brown eyed girl waved. "Over hear doc" she grinned mischievously at her.

"Gaara no Sabuto" she called Gaara raised his hand and yawned.

"Temari no Sabuto" the pigtailed girl raised her hand straight and high.

"And Naruto Uzumaki" he jumped to his feet and yelled out "BELIEVE IT" she nodded and smiled

"Well it seems almost everybody is here today" Kurenai smiled warmly at her group. "I'm sure you're all excited about the new member today, so why don't we all tell her something about ourselves"

Ino interjected "Like what doc?"

Kurenai gave her another soft smile "Anything you want her to know about who you are"


	2. Chapter 2

"Then I'll start" Ino talked with her hands and moves around her vuluptious body often, Sakura noticed. Her every movement screamed sex, it made her seem somewhat dangerous Sakura thought. She admired her.

"As you know I'm Ino. My favorite color is purple and my diagnosis is Nymphomania and bi polar disorder." she smiled warmly and Sakura almost smiled back.

Then all eyes tuned to the pale boy next to her. He looked rather nervous.

"I'm Sai.." he said softly "I have a hard time understanding human emotion..." he looked up "I very much like to draw" and that ended his introduction.

The next seat was empty but Chouji was next. "I'm Chouji!" He grinned at her, it's was a friendly open grin. "I eat my feelings, my favorite food is meat or potato chips." he sighed "they only allow me one bag a day here"

Just as the handsome boy with a pony tail began a new face ran in.

"Sorry i'm late Kurenai" he grinned.

she sighed "Yes well, we are introducing ourselves to our newest member, sit down and join us Kiba." He smiled easily. Sakura noticed how handsome he was with his muscles and rough features. He came right up to her looking into her eyes. His were dark brown like coffee. "Well Hello Hunny. I'm Kiba Inuzaka"

Kurena bristled annoyed "Kiba sit down" she said sternly. He gave an exaggerated sigh and collapsed into the empty seat next to her. She straightened her back to keep from leaning against his arm that was flung across the back of her chair. She gave him a sideways look he raised his eyebrows giving her a flirtatious smile.

"Well anyways.." across the circle Shikamaru yawned, stretching out his arms before continuing.

Kurenai put her chin on the back of her hand.

"I haven't seen you in a while Shikamaru"

he shrugged "Usually not worth the time."

"But today it is?" Kiba lifted his chin grinning evilly at him. Sakura looked over at Temari on the other side of her, as she had let out an exasperated sigh. Kiba turned himself to face her as well.

"Oh am I annoying you Temari-chan" she furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"Watch yourself Inuzaka" she growl in a strong voice that Sakura thought suited her very much.

"Okay Okay!" Kurena barked at them, her voice stern but still incredibly feminine. "Let Shikamaru talk for goodness sakes Kiba you come in late and then continue to disrupt group! I will not have it Kiba" he put his hands up dramatically.

"Sorry Kurenai" he waved the air in front of him.

"this is trouble some." Shikamaru grumbled. "I shouldn't have even come"

he yawned into his hand and continued "but i'm here because I wanted to take a look at the new girl because someone told me in the bathroom this morning she was hot"

Sakura grinned, tilting her head at him

"And were you disappointed"

He smiled closing his eyes thinking for a second. He opened them "no i guess not. Anyways, I like to nap, I wish we got outside time here because i once really liked to watch the clouds"

Naruto was next. "Everyone knows who i am! Sakura is my cell neighbor. So stop drooling at her I got to see her go mad crazy wild on some guards yesterday, y'all gotta watch out for that one. Don't forget we're all nuts we'd probably tear each other to bits if those guards weren't there" He laughed happily. "But I totally love you guys! Believe it!"

Gaara's eyes gleamed "I'm Gaara, the monster inside of me will always get what it wants" Kiba laughed loudly

"You're so creepy" Gaara got up and Kiba grinned at him

"You wanna go Gaara" Kiba used a taunting tone.

"KIBA BE QUIET AND LET OUR FRIENDS SPEAK" Kurenai's peaceful guise was removed, she wore an annoyed face. Kiba sighed again and flopped back into his chair. Gaara sighed

"I don't really like anything i guess"

Sakura's eyes widened as the scene of Sasuke and her sitting in the grass "I don't really like anything" he said. His dark beautiful eyes seeming to get darker. The sun made his black hair shine blue his beautiful delicate features. She pushed the memory out of her head, physically shaking her head. Kiba looked over at her, then moved on smirking.

Neji coughed into his hand. "I am Neji Huga, I'm not crazy." He sent Naruto a glare "I helped my cousin kill my entire clan so I'm here." Kurenai smiled gently at him

"and why did you do that Neji" it was the first time she had asked anyone to elaborate.

Neji's eyes glanced one way then the other. Hinata took his hand.

"They were raping Hinata, and the ones who weren't were letting it happen" he said simply. She smiled at him then took her turn.

"I am Hinata, I was an accomplice to the murder of my entire clan. They say i have ptsd and an obsessive dependent personality." she seemed to be holding onto Neji tightly "I think I just love very strongly, I don't think it all needs a diagnosis"

Now it was Sakura's turn. She knew this was what everyone was here for.

"My name is Sakura.." she stared down at her nails picking at the beds. "I brutally murdered the only person i've ever loved... and I don't regret it." Sakura smiled madly at them all, her green eyes went wide. Kiba laughed again. Kurenai's eyebrows went up and she scribbled something onto her clipboard.

"Well I'm Kiba, obviously" Kiba smiled at her, getting very close to her face again. "I have an aggression problem, I think, something or other. Id just like to welcome you to our little criminally insane club"

"Didn't you end up here because you fucked a dog?" Shikamaru grinned across the circle. Annoyed, Kiba growled "No I was fucking your mom, but I can see how you'd be confused" Ino snorted and began giggling wildly. Hinata put a hand over her face to hide her grin.

"Enough boys" Kurenai sighed weakly.

"I ended up here because I went a little too far more than a couple times. I beat the shit out of so many people I don't even know which ones i killed or which ones got sent to the hospital" he shrugged, then turned to Sakura "but don't you worry Sugar they keep me all warm and medicated here, I couldn't hurt a fly. I'm not a bad guy at my core. But be careful baby, some of these guys are"

They skipped over Shino, nobody seemed to even consider he would give his introduction, they just skipped him. Sakura though that it was strange but kept her mouth shut. She's an observer, not an action character.

The girl with the long brown hair was in the seat next to the strange boy with glasses. She smiled warmly. "I'm TenTen. I used live people to practice my weapon mastery on and that's why I'm here. I have a 100/100 hit ratio." She was twirling her hair around her finger looking down. "They say i'm a sociopath"

The last person looked up from her lap that she had been staring intently at. "I'm Temari. I have a diagnosis too of course but I don't believe it I just think I have little tolerance for how stupid and annoying everyone is. I watched my little brother kill my dad, but my dad was a piece of shit anyways. I don't really have an excuse for being such a bitch I just am, it's how I like to be." Kurenai smiled. "Well i'm sorry everyone but that ends our hour together! We will elaborate on this all more tomorrow my friends. Now you all should go to the mess hall for lunch."

Sakura followed the crowd to the dining area. Everyone who wasn't at group was already there. Hinata tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Lunch and Dinner is mandatory. Breakfast was mandatory but they found getting most of the inmates up before 12 causes more situations." Sakura wondered what Hinata meant by "situations" but didn't ask

"So we first get our meals, you've gotta stand in line, you eat whatever it is for lunch that day but you can choose sides and stuff. There's usually fruit."' Sakura nodded to her in understanding.

"While your eating the nurses will give out everyone's medicine. They wait until you swallow and you've always gotta stick out your tongue and show the underneath. No fooling the nurses it's their job to keep us calm" The two girls each got offered a turkey sandwitch. Hinata chose some salad and an apple for her sides. Sakura took a pudding cup and an orange. They walked together and sat at the same table. Though Sakura is fearless in her own right, she didn't mind the company. Neji joined them and soon Naruto after him. Naruto went on and on about how he would rather eat instant ramen for every meal then eat the food there. Hinata hushed him gently when he became too rowdy. The two seemed very well matched for each other. Sakura thought "its a shame they were to meet in here"

Although Sakura was displeased with her new place in the world, she could tell that many of them were not. They were happy in their medicated soft world here. They were so happy pretending.

A large burly nurse made it to her table and started passing out pills with small paper cups of water. Naruto swallowed all four of his at once and grinned at the nurse before sticking his tongue out and then up for her inspection. The routine went on to each person at the table. At Sakura's turn she was handed two rather large pills. She furrowed her eyebrows "The fuck is this I don't take any pills"

The nurse glared down at her.

"They calm you down, we have witnessed many traits of an aggressive in you, until you meet with Kurenai privately and she finds out your diagnosis this will do to manage your symptom" Sakura growled lowly

"I don't have a fucking cold I don't have any SYMPTOMS" she threw the pills and the water at the large nurse. The nurse immediately grabbed her body and restrained her. Two guards ran to the table and took both of Sakura's arms. The carried her she was screeching and struggling to rip herself free. They man handled her into a straight jacket. The nurse came back, she held out the pills.

"I'm going to ask you one more time to take your pills like a good girl" Sakura spit at her. She gave her an evil maniacal smile as she pulled out a large syringe with a needle. She stabbed Sakura in the neck with it. She screamed but then went silent. Sakura's green eyes want wide and her body sunk into the floor. The nurse laughed and ordered the guards to send her to solitary. This meant a small padded room where Sakura was locked up in. One guard easily picked her up bridal style. She looked at his face mystified by his dark beard. Her head fell down and she watched the floor tiles, counting all the blue ones amongst the grey and white.

Sakura lay in the padded room, her eyes wide open but not seeing very much. When the door creaked open she didn't even turn to look. She felt hands on her thigh, it felt so warm and good she squeezed them between her thighs. Another hand began groping her breast under the jacket. She turned to face the person causing such aroused feeling in her and she saw those vibrant turquoise eyes. He smiled at her before sticking his teeth deep into her neck. She let out a slight moan.

"Hey Mister" she said slowly, "Hey! H-Hey!" her voice was childish and demanding.

"Take off this jacket mister, please"

Gaara laughed a sharp sound. He removed Sakura's sweatpants and panties in one swoop. He put on finger in her pretty pink hole as he looked at it.

"H-hey... don't stare at it" she mewled to him, he ignored her plea again.

"Don't you understand that I'm raping you, I'm going to do whatever I want with you and there's NOTHING you can do" he bit hard into her thigh. Sakura squealed pathetically.

"You're such a slut look how wet you got. You want me to rape you, you want me to take control."

Sakura looked at him wide eyes. The heat between her legs was unbearable she was squirming trying to cause some friction with her thigh on her poor aching clit. Gaara pulled apart her legs roughly and bit her clit hard. She screamed this time and he began tonguing it wildly. He shoved his fingers in her pussy and violently fucked her with them. Suddenly he pulled back and looked at her drenched pussy, she was squirming to be fucked. He slapped her pussy hard, and liking the feel he began giving her ass and pussy hard whacks. Sakura cried out screams. Gaara looked at her bright red dripping pussy. He shoved the tip of his cock in. He knew that having a 10 inch thick cock was a lot for most girl but he also wanted Sakura to feel pain with his girth. He shoved it in roughly and with out starting slow he furiously pounded her pussy.

"fuck Gaara i'm going to cum" she moaned looking back at him, tilting her head off the floor. He pulled out.

Shoving one finger on her he teased her. "Tell me your my disgusting little whore and beg me to let you cum" Sakura pleaded with her moans begging to have his cock again. "P-Please- ahh uhh G-G-Gaara please let me come"

He slapped her pussy hand Sakura cried out there were tears in her eyes.

"PLEASE GAARA IM YOUR DISGUSTING LITTLE WHORE" she cried out in a throaty pleading voice. "Please let your dirty whore cum Please Gaara" he grinned, not ready to let her stop begging

"Tell me how good it is when I rape you slut, tell me how much you love it" Sakura turned around began licking his cock still on her knees "Please I love when you rape me I want you to rape me until my disgusting whore pussy cums please let me cum"

He picked her up slamming his cock into her. Sakura was screaming and Gaara was panting hard.

"Beg for my cum, whore" he slapped her face.

"No Gaara, not inside-"

He out his hand around her throats picking her up higher by it. She choked and coughed.

"You don't say no to me" he gave her a few good thrusts before pumping hot seamen inside her. He then dropped her onto the floor of the padded room and left as quickly as he came it. Sakura closed her eyes. She felt a soft stinging from all the places he had slapped her. She liked the feeling.

Sakura woke up in her cell to Hinata's soft nudging. "It's tv time we're watching a movie you should come since you're new"

Sakura followed her our groggily. Ino was relaxing on a big couch, there was another one unoccupied in front of hers along with a coffee table cluttered with board games. A tv was placed in between the couches. Ino waved to the girls.

"It's my day to pick so it's chick flick city" Ino said cheerfully. TenTen popped up from behind the couch smiling wide.

"Hey newbie heard they sent ya to the cushion room! Did you take a nice lil nappy"

Ino smirked

"So someone took one of the guards keys, who do you think it was?" she had her index finger to her mouth thoughtfully. Her lips were beautifully plumped.

"Who ever managed it is gonna be in trooouble!" TenTen squealed giggling wildly.

"Tsunade might even come around" Ino said, eyes widening for emphasis.

Sakura and Hinata took the couch across from the one Ino was sprawled out on.

"Tsunade is the jail warden right?" Sakura said, joining the conversation.

"You've heard of our Tsunade, she sure is legendary" TenTen said smiling.

"She's not around much let's the guards and nurses watch us mostly. Make sure we don't hurt anyone else, ourselves, etcetera" Ino continued for TenTen

Sakura had initially thought the sex with Gaara was a dream, but she had a stickiness between her legs she couldn't ignore.

"I think Gaara has it" Sakura told the girls.

"Awe fuck anybody else but him" Ino groaned. "That guy is not only a schizophrenic, but also an extreme sadist."

She wiggled her finger at Sakura.

"You better watch out for that one girl"

TenTen flounced down into the couch, situating herself to be comfortable on Ino's legs.

"I've go to almost every group meeting so I know everything about almost everyone." TenTen gave Sakura a brilliant smile.

"Not everyone told you what's wrong with them which obviously means they were leaving it to me so listen up sister!"

Ino yawned dramatically.

"TenTen just thinks she's cool because she's a sociopath"

"Shut up blondie, go stuff it up your twat"

Ino glared

"Bite me bitch"

Hinata waved her hands gently "Calm down ladies"


	3. Chapter 3

"Now first off in gonna tell ya some of the important details those dumbies forgot to share." TenTen smiled happily

"We don't get a lot of new people here, especially girls!

So where do I start"

Hinata chastised her

"Before we start gossiping shouldn't we tell Sakura how everything works?" she smiled politely.

"Now listen Sakura its important. There is a schedule here! We all have to keep to it or we get in trouble. Honestly the guards won't bother you much at all as long as you follow the schedule, don't get rowdy, and take your medicine"

Sakura wondered what she meant about "rowdy" but assumed it meant no fighting, no causing mischief that could be a problem to them.

"Sakura" Hinata clasped her hands into her own "shinobi are some of the most dangerous people in the world, we can not be allowed to go mad. So they've locked us away, and there is no key! There is also a chakra suppressor on the entire building but i'm sure you've realized that.

"Our cells are unlocked mechanically at 7am we have to be up by 12 for lunch but before that hour we are free to clean our selves, sleep in our cells, come here to the common room, you can also visit the small library we have here and the arts and crafts room, I can show you were those rooms are later. And of course at 1030 you can always go to group.

Sakura nodded letting Hinata know she was following.

"At 1pm we are allowed to leave the lunch area, by then the nurses have medicated us. Until 4 we have more free time."

Ino interjected with

"Lots of free time" she sighed loudly

"The whole building is made of concrete reinforced with steel, that's why there are no windows. They are not worried about us escaping, we just mill about mostly with all our free time"

Hinata waved a hand at her

"Shush Ino" Hinata straightened her back looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Now dinner time is at 5pm you have to go"

Ino snorted

"They wouldn't want us to go without our nah-night pills"

She faked falling asleep flopping herself into the couch making loud snoring noises. Hinata giggled daintily under her hand. TenTen let out a belly laugh, grinning very widely.

"Now after that we have more free time, until 8pm, when we have to be in our cells for lock up. Go to lock up or we all get in trouble and it's not pleasant."

Ino groaned.

TenTen flounced next to Sakura getting real close.

"So that all of it, it's a extremely boring life here mostly. We're caged animals, like the tigers at the zoo walking back and fourth for hours because they're so damn bored."

Hinata sighed lightly

"Yes, don't ever forget that we are not free Sakura. But I find it livable here, I do not think I could go back into the real world.."

Sakura remembered Hinata and Neji's story from this morning and nodded apathetically.

TenTen continued on with her buzz

"So you know that I'm a sociopath of course, and Ino here is full crazy bi polar and a total nympho." She winked at Ino and she glared back annoyed, but didn't say anything.

"Hinata here is just a victim of circumstance" Hinata shushed her again.

"Do not pretend I am not as mad as the rest of you, TenTen."

TenTen shrugged and continued

"Let's start with my faves, the schitzo's" She grinned happily "I just find them so interesting. I'm sure you noticed we skipped Shino in group. He requested to Kurenai that we do, he's been to every group since and has yet to talk. He thinks he sees bugs on his skin, he talks to them like they're his friends" she let out another shrill and mad sounding peel of laughter. Sakura thought it was in poor taste to laugh at the poor boy, but she also kept in mind what a sociopath is. TenTen could never show anyone any empathy.

"Then there Sai, oh boy he thinks his drawings come to life, he thinks all the murders he's committed were his drawings! And on top of that he has like zero human emotions!" she continued laughing and Sakura felt a little uncomfortable.

"The last one as far as I know, is you're new friend Gaara" her tone was as though she was telling some incredible joke.

"Totally thinks some monster is making him do bad things, and this monster is a huge sadist Sakura id stay far away from him, if it's true that he has the keys I doubt any of us are safe. Gaara is okay, butnhis lil beasty will GETCHA" she jerked up making a monstrous face and turning her hands to angry claws. Sakura shivered and Ino looked away biting her lip in nervousness

"Shikamaru is just a plain old depressive, not any fun, he'd rather be sleeping most of the time. Guess he ended up here from some kinda metal break he didn't hurt anyone but he was the head of a big clan and he was just too metal for it so they locked him up here. Another victim of circumstance, maybe..." She grinned mischievously. "I think there's more to it

"Chouji eats his feelings; some kind of eating disorder, I don't really care about fatty, but don't call him fatty he's killed people for doing that.. Mmm" she put her index finger to her mouth thinking.

"Temari tried to kill herself, and when it didn't work they sent her here. I guess she was some kinda princess, she's also Gaara's older sister by the way, but you'll never see her speaking to him, or any of us she's pretty hateful."

TenTen shrugged

"Oh and Kiba has anger problems, he blanks out in these fits, they had mistaken some of his victims for getting mauled by some wild animal. I've never seen him like that though, the medicine they give him keeps him calm. Keeps us all calm in fact.

"That's everyone who was at group, and who's not in solitary right now. Oh but there is one more thing"

Her eyes gleamed widely

"Mirai! Kurenai's daughter. Apparently her daddy was killed right and front of her, made her go crazy at like 2. She killed some people, dissecting them and stuff. Kurenai works here to watch after her, I mean she is a very good psychiatrist, but her main goal is to watch how her young daughter is"

TenTen smiled.

"That's about it, I think, i'll tell ya more later if i remember. We have the rest of our lives" she grinned happily.

"Now shut up i'm trying to watch the movie" Ino snarled

"Pretty Woman again Ino, you really have strange taste"

Ino stuck out her tongue at her sociopathic friend.

"It's my day to choose and I love this movie. Not that the library offers that many choices."

Hinata clarified "We only have 30 or so films, we've all seen them all a bunch of times"

Another face loomed in the door way looking in. Ino giggled at the ominous face.

"Sai my darling come sit with me if you want but please don't stand in the door way like that it's frightening"

The incredibly pale boy from group walked in and behind him was the one she remembered they called Shikamaru. Sakura didn't welcome them in, she just gave them both a long stare and continued back to watching Ino's movie, which she didn't think was so stupid.

At this point TenTen was sprawled on the floor with a magazine in front of her, in front of the coffee table and under the wall mounted tv screen. Sai's head was in Ino's bosom as she held him on the couch, there was some color in his cheeks as he seemed to be blushing lightly. Shikamaru made himself comfortable next to Sakura, sandwiching her between him and Hinata.

Ino glared at him "Shika! you never wanna watch pretty woman! Get outta here and stop drooling over the new girl it makes me sick" she whispered something to Sai and giggled softly before returning her oceanic gaze to the television.

Shikamaru blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess i'm really not that sneaky" he muttered

Sakura smiled, she rather liked the calming tranquil vibe that seemed to surround Shikamaru.

"Would you show me to the library?" she looked at him with large green eyes, parting her lips waiting for his answer

"Of course" his blush became darker but he awkwardly got off the couch. Sakura mumbled to Hinata that she would see her later and she nodded and gave Sakura a knowing smile.

Shikamaru brought her to a rectangular room that had walk lined with book shelves and 4 neat little shelves in between.

"This is our library, we prefer you write down what book you take so we know who has what" he was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura smiled warmly at him.

"Any recommendations on a good read" she asked. Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply but before he could start Sakura's mouth was already on his. She kissed him hard and passionately. It felt so good to kiss someone.

Shikamaru broke the kiss, he laughed sheepishly. "You're going a little fast babe, yanno we have our whole lives" Sakura smiled. No way was she spending her whole life in here, but why not enjoy it while she's here. This little piece of sanctuary for the broken, cursed and twisted. It would be a sanctuary but the fact is they are imprisoned here for being what they are. Sakura decided while holding that beautiful boys face in her hands that she was going to destroy this place. Even if she has to take it down reenforced concrete brick by brick!

"I think you're very handsome Shikamaru"

his face turned beet red and he looked away, but she moved his chin to keep him in her gaze.

"just kiss me?" she asked in a soft pleading voice.

He kissed her with just as much ferocity that she had just used on him. Then he picked her up, put her on the library desk and kissed her some more, moving his tongue in with hers.

Kiba barged in.

"HEY HEY HEEY! Shikamaru you're real sly yanno i didn't think you had it in ya to get to the knew girl so fast!" he laughed loudly, the nearby guard gave him a glare and he smiled back.

"Well I'm proud of you Shika! Yanno i thought maybe you were gay since you ever fuck Ino" Shikamaru glared menacingly

"Can you just fuck right off" he growled at Kiba. Kiba grinned.

"Why of course Nara" he bowed and made his way out grumbling something about how he just wanted to pick out a new action novel.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well it's almost dinner time anyways.." he looked away "I wish i could take you on a date but all i can do is ask you to sit with me in the cafeteria." he shrugged "pretty pathetic"

"Of course Ill eat with you" Sakura said smiling

No one even knew that Gaara was watching the whole scene.

"Mirai why weren't you at lunch today?" Ino asked the small red eyed girl who was dissecting her chicken with two plastic sporks.

"Don't have to answer you" she said in her sing song little girl voice. When Sakura had heard about her earlier she expected a much older girl, but there was a little girl who couldn't be older than six. She grinned at Sakura.

"I want to pull all the pretty pink hairs from your head and keep them for me" she squealed gleefully.

Hinata patted her head. "Mira i, hair counts as a body parts and what do we say about removing our friends body parts"

Mirai's face looked almost tear stricken as she recited "Its unacceptable to remove our friends body parts"

Sakura sat next to Shikamaru and they both got in a long conversation with Ino about flowers. Which ones were beautiful, which ones smelled the best, which ones lived through the winter and came back in the spring. Ino sighed heavily.

"I never thought i'd miss the seasons so much"

In her head Sakura recited her vow to destroy their prison.

This dinner there seemed to be more faces, the room was almost full. Sakura saw some strange faces, a man with red hair and vacant eyes. A loud annoying man who was yelling about explosions. Ino nudged Sakura

"That Dedeira, he's a terrorist on the outside, tried to blow up an entire village. They only let him up at the end of the day until he can prove he'll stop terrorizing US. He's in solitary most of the time dinner is just their lenience, where he proves himself" Ino shrugged "I don't like him but i feel bad for the guys in solitary, I mean the only thing more boring then being in this place is being here locked in a solitary room."

TenTen leaned over "I think it makes 'em crazier" she giggled wildly, and Sakura cringed inside again. She was coming to terms with the fact that she might be cringing a lot in TenTens presence.

Kiba pushed himself in the small space between Sakura and Ino making them both scoot over. It disrupted the whole row of the bench they were at. Ino giggled and Kiba put his arm around both girls.

"I had to sit here between the prettiest girls in the room" TenTen pouted angrily at him and he grabbed her by her chin from across the table. "Of course I'm also across from another one of the most beautiful girls in the room" she grinned at him almost boastingly.

"Don't you forget that your mine" she whispered under her breath. Kiba either didn't hear it or pretended not to. Ino seemed annoyed, Sakura turned to face Shikamaru.

Now Sakura was well aware of what a cold world it is, she wouldn't be locked in this awful place if she wasn't but, she really felt drawn to Shikamaru. His intelligence tantalized her, talking to him felt easy, she never had to talk down to him or explain simple things. She felt connected to him in a very short amount of time. That night she went to bed thinking of him.

It was also that night that Gaara snuck out of his cell while the guard turned the corner. Then he carefully snuck around until he could noiselessly stick a needle in their night guard, knocking him out. He held a few of these small needles, the ones he had seen them use to knock out rowdy patients.

He slipped into Sakura's cell and looked at her helpless sleeping body. He wanted to take her right then, have her wake up taking his cock, but that was not the beasts plan.

He shot her in the neck, nothing really changed but when he removed her clothes and slung her over his shoulder she stayed out. He then positioned her naked body in front of Shikamaru's cell. Pushing her bare breasts into the bars, spreading her legs and picking her up by her thighs. With this position he gave Shikamaru a great view of him penetrating her.

Shikamaru woke up to a loud rattle on his cells bar; he assumed it was just the guards and rolled over trying to ignore them, but he her a wet sound. He opened his eyes and he saw a woman's form in the darkness through his cell bars. He rubbed his eyes getting a better view and he could make out pink hair, Sakura's sleeping face. Why was she naked? His head was foggy from sleep he got up and touched her to see if she was real. She was real and he realized in horror that she was being fucked. Shikamaru watched as a large penis pushed in and out of Sakura. He looked over her body to try to see who was doing this.

"Sakura, w-what's are you doing"

Gaara let out a soft bitter laugh.

"She can't hear you, she's all doped up." Shikamaru saw Gaara's turquoise eyes almost glowing being Sakura's body.

"She is ours" Gaara said, his voice sharper, warning.

"This is so fucked up stop it!" Shikamaru's eyes were wide and frightened.

He remembered when he first saw her in group, how nervous she looked, but how even though it was obvious she was nervous she had an air about her. Something the vibrated, something wild. He saw fight in those green eyes and he liked it he wanted to get to know her. And now not even 24 hours later he is watching someone hurt that beautiful girl.

If Gaara wanted to start a war, there were few ways to get Shikamaru to stop sleeping and fight in one, but Gaara was fucked up, and he needed to die.

"I'm going to kill you" Shikamaru said, outright with no conviction in his voice.

Gaara laughed and started fucking Sakura's limp body harder. He was grabbing her tits so hard they were bruising and shoving her body roughly onto his large thrusting cock. Her unconsciousness really turned him on but he wished he could hear her moans, feel her struggle.

"Not yet" the beast whispered


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara awoke the next morning in his cell. He felt ashamed of what he had done, Gaara didn't want to do terrible things to Sakura, he didn't want to mess with Shikamaru, he really just wanted peace and solitude. Shikaku was not going to let that happen though, because Shikaku ruled him, he didn't get to make his own choices.

Although he did believe Sakura was beautiful, he was taken with her delicate features and wild eyes. The beast inside of him was more taken with it though, the beast wanted to squelch that wildness, he wanted her meek and HIS.

Gaara sighed. His body wasn't his own, its always been this way. No point in worrying about it. At least he got to peg such a pretty little thing. Life goes on.

Shikamaru had not slept, he sat on his bed with his fingers together in a circle. He was thinking deeply. Thinking about escape routes. Until that night, he really hadn't considered leaving the place that caged him. He didn't have to _do_ anything here but sleep and eat. It was fine with him, he really just wanted to sleep. His body always felt so tired, and nothing ever really seemed to light him inside. Everything was dull and not worth the time awake, outside of this place and in, so what was the point of escaping. Shikamaru occasionally played with the idea of escaping, someone with his brain could easily come up with an escape plan. He knew what he had to do.

Hinata sat in the large open bath they're bathroom had. Every morning she soaked herself, she felt the heat all the way to her bones. She fingered oil into her hair, washing it in the water and making it shines. She would go wake up Naruto after, as she did every morning after her bath. Naruto liked to sleep in but Hinata was always awake even before the cells were opened. She waited as one by one the guards unlocked every door. Releasing the dogs.

Sakura inched into the hot water of the bath, her body was so sore and she couldn't understand why. Hinata greeted her with a gentle smile, and continued on with her hair. Sakura had water up to her chin, she let it soothe her aching body. Sakura was well aware of the bruises all over her body, but didn't know how they had gotten there. Something strange was going on here, she contemplated the idea that maybe a guard had an eye on her and did something, but she couldn't get past the blurred memory she had of the padded room and empty turquoise eyes. It only emphasized her original goal to get the fuck out of this freak show.

But Sakura hadn't been here long enough to really know the ins and outs, she would need more time here to figure out a plan. But she could feel a buzzing under her skin, she couldn't be trapped like this. 2 nights and a day in a cage was already making her anxious to get out. She needed to use someone who knows the place, Sakura concluded. That was much easier than waiting it out until she understands.

She needed someone clever, someone who won't get on her nerves. She rolled her eyes at herself, _Everyone gets on her nerves._

There was some real intelligence behind that lazy expression of the boy she kissed in the pathetic excuse for a "library". But was he destructive enough? The turquoise eyed boy might be more useful, "maybe," she thought "I can use them all"

Hinata planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek and gently woke him up. He put his arms out and grabbed her pulling her into his cot. He nuzzled her neck, keeping his face in her slightly damp hair. She giggled.

Hinata never wants to leave the asylum. She felt safe here, safer than she used to be. She used to live in so much fear, but now here she was with some of the most dangerous mentally ill people in the nations, and she felt so SAFE. And this is where she met Naruto, this is where their love exists. Hinata is happiest as a caged bird, she doesn't want freedom. Hinata has her safety and she has Naruto, she couldn't be happier.

She held him tight, putting her hand through his hair. "I love you" she whispered.

Neji felt something, underneath the normalcy, there was an upset. The new girl coming had upset something in the asylum, he felt as though something big was coming. Something was going to change. He physically shook his head trying to get rid of thoughts inside it. But the feeling inside remained. He prayed that this time he will again be able to protect his precious little sister. All those years he watched as she was mistreated. He didn't know what to do, because it was the clan. The clan could do whatever they want with one of their own. So Neji destroyed the clan, and Hinata was saved. But now they are both trapped here, and compared to what they had before this was heaven, he knew that was the case even more so for Hinata.

"I will protect your peace" he spoke aloud, just loud enough for him to hear it, but no one else.

Sakura stood in the opening of Shikamaru's cell. The walls inside were barren, unlike Sai who had almost covered every piece of blank space in drawings taped neatly parallel to each other. Sakura entered into the darkness of his cell, she could just barely see his form sitting on his cot, criss cross, seemingly deep in thought. She slowly put her lips to his and kissed him gently. He opened his eyes and smiled shyly.

"Hey Sakura" she pulled his chin to face her

"Whatcha thinking about" he could smell the cleanness of her skin and hair, he could feel the softness of her hand as she touched him.

"It doesn't matter" he mumbled, kissing her again, pulling her as close as he could.

Shikamaru was a depressive, he didn't get enjoyment from life like most people did. But at that moment, connected with this beautiful girl he felt his will to fight come back. He felt his blood turn to fire inside of him with his need to save her, and save himself. He put his hand through her soft hair and he could feel a future together.

Sakura felt herself dropping into something, she could feel the love that Shikamaru's body was screaming and it scared her. She remembered when her body was burning with love, how it tore her apart.

She broke her kiss, looked into his eyes in the darkened room.

"Can I trust you" she whispered just centimeters from his lips.

Shikamaru pulled her into the bed, pinning her under him.

"I haven't felt anything in so long…" he mumbled into her ear, kissing it after. "I want to protect this feeling, I want to protect you"

"You're not the first one to say that too me."

"I'll give you whatever you want" Sakura could feel the largeness of his crotch against her. She wondered if his words were only those of lust, but she wanted to believe him. She grabbed a hold of his neck and pulled him into another long kiss, grinding herself into him.

"Do you love me" she whispered

"Since the moment I saw you"

"But you didn't know who I am, you still don't know who I am"

He smiled at her. "Everyone here has done something terrible Sakura, you don't have to be ashamed of it I accept you."

She nodded. "Show me who you are" she bit his ear and then kissed him again, pulling off her shirt. Sakura wasn't wearing a bra, Shikamaru sucked and kissed her nipples, pressing himself into her with more need than before. Sakura pushed right back.

She began removing his blue sweat pants, and then off with his plain white boxers. She looked at his long cock and licked her lips before kissing the head and popping it into her mouth.

"Fuck…" Shikamaru moaned under his breath. She liked the sound of him. She brought her mouth further down his cock. She heard his muffled moans. She grinned up at him.

"Let it out, love, I wanna hear you" She couldn't see his vivid blush in the darkness.

She brought her head back and forth taking as much of his long shaft into her throat as she could without gagging.

Shikamaru could feel himself getting ready to blow, but he didn't want that quite yet so he picked up Sakura and placed her on the couch, drool was dripping down her chin. He smashed his mouth into hers and kissed her while he removed her pants. She wasn't wearing panties either he found. He put himself inside of her without breaking their kiss and he could feel the little moan she let out against his mouth. He started pumping her hard and fast, he wanted to go slow but she felt so good he couldn't hold back. He moaned into her neck and she arched herself against him. The sound of Sakura's moans were sending stars into his brain and he couldn't think. He thrust his load into her, pumping three last heavy thrusts into her before collapsing next to her.

She turned and looked at him. "Are you trying to impregnate me?" she asked him, brows furrowed. He laughed, then became more serious looking at her worried face.

"Birth control is one of the pills they force feed you" he shrugged.

"They know we fuck, but nobodies gonna raise a kid in this hell hole"

Sakura nodded, and then grinned. She pulled him into her arms hugging him close.

"I feel tired" she mumbled, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his chest. He slowly put his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep right there. In her sleep she looked younger, more peaceful. He kissed her forehead and then put his head back to rest as well. But he didn't rest, he thought deeply on how to escape.

He had a general plan, but he knew it was going to be tough.

Hinata sat at group that morning, she noticed Sakura was not there but didn't think much of it. Naruto wasn't there, he usually isn't. It was just her, Sai, Ino and TenTen. TenTen was asking Sai to draw her naked later and he was blushing brightly. Ino was sullen that TenTen was flirting with her favorite, and Kurenai seemed to be particularly distracted. Hinata was sure that she wished Mirai would come to her morning groups, but Mirai didn't leave her room unless she absolutely had to.

Hinata put a hand to her stomach, she wished she could have a baby. Hers wouldn't end up fucked like Mirai, no her and Naruto's child would be a child of sunshine. At least in her most deepest fantasies that was how it was, but Hinata knew she would never have a child and she would never see the sunshine again.


	5. Chapter 5

Her brown eyes glowed in the moonlight as the scene unfolded. Quickly, laughing at how FUNNY it all was. TenTen drew quickly on the ground with concrete rubble, creating a summoning circle. She bit her finger running it across the middle and suddenly she had her duel hand sythes, she spun them with her chakra strings, so fast all could be seen was two silver whirls at the end of her arms. She moved like lightning directing the deathly whirl wind into a guards body, sending flesh and blood across the rubble, leaving a blank spot only from behind her body as she had been sprayed in the blood shed as well. She licked her lips tasting the iron of blood. TenTen took a moment to look up at the sky past the the fiery tails whipping rapidly in the forefront. A large red arm pushed down another part of the building smashing it. TenTen saw that pink haired bitch in the corner of her eye, she smirked.

"You looking to die pretty little bitch" her voice was pitched high, she looked extremely unsettling with her wide brown eyes and blood bathed body. Sakura moved past her quickly, TenTen grinned widely at her, her teeth and wide glowing eyes were all Sakura could see in the moon light and it sent a shiver down her spine. The nine tailed monster roared, Sakura knew she had to get out of their, she wasn't looking for Shikamaru, a little romance was fine in captivity, but in freedom Sakura wanted something more.

Hinata's eyes were white and glowing like two ghosts orbs in the dark. Tears sparkling in the moon light and the red hues of the nine tailed fox demon she was looking at. That was her Naruto. She watched as a tail whipped past taking two guard and a nurse with it, smashing their bodies against an exposed wall. Blood exploded from their mouths as the tail whipped back and their bodies fell with a nauseating thud not three yards in front of her.

Hinata ran through the maze of rubble, her tears blinding her but her body moving anyway. She turned past destroyed pieces of the building, concrete and steel bent and broken in every way. She stopped in her tracks and fell to her knees. She cried out in pain as her knees hit the rubble laden grounds. Mirai was in front of her, red eyes gleaming like a demon and the sound of her high pitched laughing sent all internal alarms in Hinata to run. Mirai stood above the body of her mother, she was repeatedly stabbing Kurenais body, blood splattered with each new pierce. Kurenai's lifeless red eyes stared emptily at her from the ground, stab wounds in her face and neck with black and red blood and flesh shining wetly in the moon. Mirai noticed Hinata and laughing she shrieked "Little BUNNY RABBIT! Come here i'm GONNA skin ya ALIVE! I'm gunna keep your leg for GOOD LUCK" She ripped a chunk of black hair out of her mothers head, it's pulled out with a disgusting noise. Hinata puked on the ground in front of her, her eyes wide she was shaking miserably. Mirai walked towards her, the knife she had with her dragging horribly against the mess. "HINA AM I A GOOD GIRL" her sing song little girl voice was getting louder and louder.

The child was suddenly in the air then to the ground unconscious. Neji knelt dow to Hinata, he looked in her eyes cupping her face in his hands. "Are you okay" he asked her worry in his blank eyes. Hinata shook her head, holding on to his shoulder as he helped her up.

"Hinata-Hime we have to move we can't stay here"

Hinata grabbed him and looked at him shaking, she could barely make the words.

"Naruto, Kurenai, oh... my god.. Neji!" He held her shoulder moving her slowly out of harms way. She stopped against another damaged wall and puked. Hinata wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her baby blue jumpsuit. She took a deep breath and gave Neji a more confident look. He nodded and they were off.

Sakura found her target. He wasn't running from the mess, he was just watching. She could see the sand moving in the air around him, but she knew from her own feeling that their chakras have yet to come back to the full potential after the time they'd all spent under suppressors. As long as she was fast and used a weapon she could do damage, the sand would not be fast enough in the state of all of their chakra. He was just watching the fox monster destroy the facility, sending every room and building to rubble.

Sakura held a single kunai in her hand, wielding it in the shadows, stalking her prey.

Quickly she was a blur moving towards him, her timing was perfect and she stuck the Kunai into his back, she then pulled it out and turned herself in front of him, looking into his eyes as he took in the pain of a kunai right to his spine, she had stuck it right through the disks and up, causing untreatable damage to his spinal column, she looked into his eyes as he fell to his knees. She smiled at him, staring down at his form. She stuck the knife into his throat, she pulled out the kunai along with sinews and tendons in his neck that cut with a sickly pluck. She spit in his wide eyed dying face and kicked him in the face.

"Rapist" she snarled.

Then she left leaving the piece of shit to rot in this place. She figured he was the one who did all this, as she had no idea of the real reason Naruto was in the facility. She remembered him saying "I didn't kill anybody" but never considered how he'd be there if not. He was some monster this whole time, and someone must have known.

TenTen's loud laugh took her from her thoughts.

"SAA-KUUU-RA! Look at you killing them like the rest of us!" She was holding the head of a nurse by their blonde hair. Sakura took note to the eyeballs that has been stabbed out, with blood dripping down the face in terrible tears that mixed with the blood from the middle of her neck that was severed from the rest of whomever she was. TenTen swung it hard into another destroyed wall and it crushed against it with a disgusting noise, blood splattering. TenTen was covered in blood, she has removed the blue sweatshirt and was only in her white bra that was now red and covered in gore. Her blue sweatpants were just as drenched and fell wetly off of her hips.

TenTen grinned. "I'm not gonna kill ya Sakura! Don't worry i respect ya too much" She flounced off to find more victims of her brutal violence.

Sakura took another peak at the body before her. She kicked it again and sighed. It's time to go.

before

Shikamaru sat on his bed and watched in horror as Sakura struggled against the bars in front of him. Her mouth was gagged with cloth and she was in a straight jacket. It had been a week since the last time he saw a similar image, and in that time the two had become very close. They spent most of their free time together. Sakura was smart and could keep up with him, while even adding points of view and information he had yet to hear about. He was truly in love with her, when she came into his cell in the morning, every morning, with her wet hair smelling clean and her skin tinged pink from the hot water. The taste of her pussy on his lips, she incredible if he could he would survive on just pleasuring her and himself with her every day for the rest of his life. Since Gaara hadn't pulled anything in a week he had yet to use his ultimate plan. He was living happily in the moment with his beautiful girl in the asylum life. He finally understood Hinata's view on things, it did feel safe being in love in captivity, like nothing could hurt that love.

But there she was, anger in her eyes pressed against the bars of his cell, naked of everything but the straight jacket. Gaara forced her into the bars, shoving his cock between he legs and going at it. He looked at Shikamaru with a damned pleased look in his eyes and he pounded her extra hard and Sakura squeaked through the cloth. He took out an eyedropper, showing it to Shikamaru.

"This is a highly potent elixir" he pulled out the cloth in her mouth and squeeze it onto her tongue. Without the cloth Sakura could now tell for help but she knew it was no use, all the guards around were unconscious, Gaara was using all the medication this place had to help him in whatever sick game he was playing. But Sakura couldn't think of what to say to him as her clit had become swollen and she was shaking her legs trying to get some friction, he pussy began dropping juice down her legs and her mouth filled with saliva.

"wh-what did you do to me" she moaned.

He rubbed his large cock against her clit and she groaned. He laughed.

"Look at your bitch in heat, Shikamaru." She was rubbing herself against his cock.

"Shikamaru please don't look I can't stop" she pleaded as she rubbed her aching clit on Gaara's erect penis.

Shikamaru clenched his jaw.

"Look at him Sakura, his dick is hard watching me rape you"

Sakura's cheeks were flushed and she was drooling.

Gaara shoved himself in her as she let out a surprised gasp while still moving her hips with him. She was moaning erotically.

"Sakura.." Gaara whispered silkily "are you gonna cum from being raped in front of your boyfriend?" he asked her. She shook her head wildly will still moving her body.

"noooo, noooo" she moaned but his hips were moving faster and her mind was going blank.

"I feel your slut cumming on my dick" he jeered at Shikamaru. Sakura had her tongue out and drool was dripping off her chin, her eyes rolled back and she screamed. The juice from her pussy was dripping on the floor. Gaara pulled out of her, fully erect. He shoved his penis into her asshole, Sakura screamed, tears coming from her eyes.

"No not there, not there" she cried as he pumped her.

"Comeon Shikamaru, come take her pussy, i'll share" Gaara cooed at him, picking her up behind her knees, spreading her out for Shikamaru to see.

"Come on Sakura, tell Shikamaru you want his cock! The way your shaking your hips says you want more"

"Ahhh, ahhhnnn, unnn Shika- uhhn"

"Look at her she can't even talk, a pig in heat" he pumped her harder, pushing her body harder into the bars.

"Shikamaru.. pleasssse take my... uhhnnn my pussy... my soaking wet pussy Shika.. you're big hard cock.." Her tongue was hanging out and her eyes looked up towards nothing. Shikamaru couldn't believe he was doing it, but his groin was aching at the scene in front of him. Shoved himself in her through the bars and sucked on her tongue. She was moaning throatily into his mouth. She was having multiple orgasms against the bars being penetrated by two large cocks. Her mind was blank to anything but the pleasure.

Gaara gave her two good thrust into her ass and filled it with cum. He pushed Sakura to the floor, Shikamaru's erect cock came out of her with a pop. Sakura lay on the floor, covered in sweat, semen dripping out of her ass into her pussy. Her eyes were closed and she lay there motionless. Shikamaru fell back, his cock twitching.

Gaara laughed at him heartily, before pulling Sakura over his shoulder and going off to return her to her cell.

The next day Shikamaru decided to release the fox spirit in Naruto. It took him a while to put together that Naruto was that kid from his home town, the one he was told not to talk to. The kid who disappeared.

This must be where he has been, that of course means he has been locked here for almost 10 years.

Triggering the ninetails was easy, it was just a quick trick to changing his medicine, what was keeping him numb to the beast inside of him. Changing the medicine was tricky, but he managed to slip into the pharmaceutical closet, removing all of Naruto's pills from their bottles and replacing them with birth control pills. As a male the would do virtually nothing to him, and any side effects would be worth the cause. He noticed Sakura's pills sitting there next to Naruto's, and his curiosity couldn't be quenched, he looked at the names on the bottles. Then a real clever idea came to him, he began emptying her bottles.

Shikamaru escaped the pharmaceutical ward careful, barely dodging being seen by a nurse, he moved quickly into the shadows down another hall. He returned to his cell and sat down, putting his hands together in an O. It was a waiting game.

During the week that followed Sakura behaved as if nothing had happened, she continued to flirt with him, kiss him and have sex with him. She never told him much about herself, she would silence him with kisses, they didn't talk much at all. He sat next to her while she watched movies but he soon learned she wasn't one to talk during movies, as she outright ignored him when he did. But she'd look at him with those sparkling green eyes with something behind them he wanted to recognize, he KNEW he recognized but didn't understand.

Now that he was standing in the rubble he created, with Sakura in front of her, long hair blowing in the winds the tails of the beast were creating, he understood what that look was.

It was bloodlust.

Sakura ran at him, kunai in her hand. He stood paralyzed as the flash of green, pink, porcelain, silver, came at him.

Sakura looked into his eyes as she stuck the kunai into his chest. She twisted her wrist and watched his face contort in pain. She pulled it out, hot blood splattered across her front. She thrust it back in not 5 inches from the last one. She removed it again stabbing his chest over and over until she watched the life leave his eyes. She kissed his forehead. "Goodbye Shikamaru" then threw his dead body to the ground. TenTen laughed hysterically, looking absolutely spooky while doing it in her blood covered state.

"Sakura! You're an interesting gal aren't cha!"

(an: tune in next time folks for the next gory, twisted, and EROTIC chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

Mirai watched from behind some rubble, she saw Hinata's beautiful figure moving slickly and in rhythm with Neji's as they took down the group of guards and nurses surrounding Naruto's body. Mirai had come this was when the orange monster had disappeared, to see exactly what was going on. She saw that Naruto must have had something to do with the monster and now Hinata was protecting him from repercussions. She took note that neither of them were killing the group of asylum employees, rather knocking them to the ground to keep them from the unconscious blonde.

Mirai was glad that they weren't killing them, as when Hinata and Neji complete their task of savin Naruto, she was going to have lots of fun with the left overs. She pulled at the hair she had tied around her wrist, it was comforting having her mothers hair on her body. She was almost sad that Kurenai had to die, but it was HER fault for sticking Mirai in a stupid asylum. Stupid Mommy. Stupid. She rubbed the hair some more, waiting for Hinata to finish up.

Once everyone but Hinata and Neji were on the ground, Neji picked up Naruto throwing him over his shoulder, and the they were off. Mirai sent a silent prayer that when she is bigger, she'll get to rip out Hinata's weak heart. She brought the kitchen knife she found to the scene.

A nurse looked up moaning, pleading for help, but then she saw who was there. Her eyes went wide in fear. "Mirai" she murmured softly, knowing that it was all over now. She tried to crawl away from the little girl, coughing up blood onto the ground in front of her and sliding in its wet slickness. She started to sob "Please Mirai, please don't kill me" Mirai laughed, her pitchy childs laugh. The poor woman kept crawling away and Mirai kept coming closer laughing her little head off. Mirai grabbed her by her hair and pushed her onto her back. The woman was pleading for her life but Mirai ignored it and cut open her stomach in a clean straight line. At first there was just a red slash, but quickly the skin peeled back and the womans organs and intestines became visable. The woman was screaming while watching Mirai take a small hand into her center and rip out her intestines. They came out with a disgusting slurping noise, Mirai continued laughing as the woman screamed and then became silent. The few people who were still awake and not taken unconscious by the former assault were doing their best to crawl away.

"You all look like squirmy bugs! I'm gonna SQUISH YOU squirmy wormys! HAHAHAHAHHAA"

"You're a demon" sobbed a nurse. Mirai continued giggling.

Years Earlier

Hinata sat on her bed, Neji sat on the small sette couch in her room. Everything in her room was elegant, as was the rest of her home on the Hyuuga estate.

"Neji, they've made me the sacrificial daughter." Neji's eyes went wide.

"But customarily it the second daughter who takes that role, why has it changed?"

Hinata let out a small bitter laugh "Father believes Hinabi will be better as the clan leader…" she sighed.

Neji moved next to her to sit on the bed, she rested her head on his shoulder. He pat her hair softly.

"Neji nii-san, I don't want to my first time to be with them, I've never even been kissed" he looked in her eyes and saw her fear, tears welled at the corners. She brought her face to his, putting her hand to his cheek softly.

"Hinata… we're cousins" he said softly. She laughed another bitter sound. "They're all going to be my family Neji, the lower clan heads.."

The sacrificial daughter, the way for the head of the clan to pay for their luxury and power. The head of the clan had to give their second child to the lower branches heads, sons were often used for grunt work while daughters were used for sexual misconduct. Many of the sacrificial daughters have killed themselves after experiencing the torture the lower branches brought to them. Neji knew that this was Hinata's fate. He looked at the terrified face of the girl who has always called him "nii-san". She moved closer to him, he could feel her curvaceous body against his and it send a shiver down his spine.

"Hinata-hime" he whispered softly, moving some stray strands of hair from her face. She pushed her mouth against his and he felt the softness of her lips against his. He pulled her in, kissing her back passionately. She tasted so sweet. She moved her body even closer, which Neji didn't even believe was possible. She was nearly sitting on his lap, he pushed her down onto the mattress with himself over her and kept kissing her sweet lips. Hinata was intoxicated with the kiss, she had never been kissed, she had never felt the warmth this kind of closeness could bring to her chest. She grinded her body against Neji's with their mouths still attached. She could feel him groan into her mouth. She began removing his shirt, touching the smooth skin pulled tightly over his tuned muscles underneath. She moved her hand down his chest until she made her way to his groin. She touched his hardness through his pants gently. He shivered again.

"Neji-nii" she murmured into their kiss. He wanted so bad to touch her large breasts but he was still afraid to do it. It didn't feel right to touch the girl he has been of lower rank to his whole life. She grabbed his hand and pulled it under her shirt and bra. He was amazed by the softness. He took off her top, looking at her breasts in her plain black bra. Hinata moved her hand behind her back unsnapping it. He pulled it right off, he was amazed again by the pinkness of her nipples. He took one in his mouth before thinking of politeness. Hinata let out a soft moan. She grabbed his penis, surprising him, she moved herself down his body, releasing it from his pants and briefs and popping it in her mouth. He groaned. "Hinata-hime… You don't have to…" she popped it out and smiled up at him.

"Shut up I want to" before putting it back in her mouth and taking it down her throat. He grunted and then moaned.

"Neji-nii… I'm feeling really… down there it feels.." she was blushing flusters. He laughed and pulled her back under her. He removed her pants and panties, and looked at the wetness between her life. She was incredibly wet, he didn't think she could get so turned on from sucking him off. It made him feel hotter. He sucked on her lips, and licked it up and down. He listened to the sound of her soft moans and he could barely take It anymore.

panting. She wrapped herself around him, holding him close. "Thank you Neji" she whispered into his neck. He sat with her there for a while, before realizing that Hinata had almost immediately fallen asleep. He chuckled, kissed her temple and then left her room.

The next day Hinata found herself in a smoky room, with all the heads of the lower ranking Hyuuga. She sat on a black leather couch in front of them all. They didn't even talk they just ripped her clothes off. One large Hyuuga shoved himself inside her without getting her wet first. She screamed and they all laughed and one man said "Oh yeah, shes a loud one I knew it."

"Please, it hurts, its big its going to rip me open" she pleaded, her eyes were wide and tears were dripping down her chin.

They roared with laughter and a tall thin Hyuuga called out to his buddies

"Know what'll shut her up" before pinching her nose and shoving his cock into her mouth.

They all took turns with her over and over, she cried and begged for them to stop, Neji walked down the hall and stood by the door to listen. He didn't last long standing there, Hinata's pleading and pained cries sent him away from the area. He felt so trapped, he couldn't help her. This is how the clan is, how its always been. This is how the lower branches keep face with the head. Neji punched a wall, trying to suppress the tears the were stinging to come out of his eyes. It wasn't fair, he didn't want to be in a clan where they could cause such pain to such a beautiful girl.

The next day Neji washed Hinata in the big bath tub in the bathroom adjourned to her bedroom. Her eyes were wide and seemingly lifeless. He had found her naked on the bed covered in bodily fluid looking up at the ceiling with the exact same face. He picked her up and brought her to the tub and scrubbed away the filth from her body. There was pain in his eyes when he saw the bruises all over her body, the hand prints of her throat. He washed dried blood off of bite marks on her breasts and claw marks on her back. Hinata had been completely ravished. She just sat there staring with blank eyes to nothing, blinking slowly. He shampooed her hair lathering it into a foam, removing all of the sticky substance from it all.

She grabbed his arm roughly, he looked at her alarmed.

"Neji-Niisan.." her voice was a hoarse whisper "Neji we have to kill them" his eyes widened.

"No no no..Neji-Nii, they can't live, we have to get rid of all of them, I want my revenge"

"We can't just kill all the clan head Hinata" he whispered, pouring more water on her head to remove the shampoo.

"Its possible Neji, Itachi Uchiha killed every Uchiha. We just have to wait until they are asleep"

Neji looked at her wide frightened eyes and nodded. "Okay… but we need to plan this Hinata its not something we can just do" she put her arms around his neck looking into his eyes. "Niisan don't let it happen again, don't let them take me again" she began to sob, letting her head fall into his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I wont, I promise"

She held him tight for a long time after that.

The rest is history, the two took down the entireity of the clan late at night.

Hinata looked at her sleeping little sister, in her big warm bed. Hinabi, Hinata remembered when she was born, how much Hinata loved that little girl. Tears dripped from her eyes as she stabbed the child through the blanket with her long sword. She died while asleep, Hinata gave her a painless death. Hinata left the room and went to go continue with Neji. They moved swiftly and with the silence of ninja. One by one they took down every Hyuuga, and then the escaped.

It didn't take long for a large group of ninja to find the two after that, and they locked them up in the asylum. But Hinata was happy there, and as long as his princess was happy Neji was happy.

Neji thought of this all as he left the scene of the destroyed asylum with Hinata. He could read the determination on her face as she ran with him.

"Sakura, the monster is gone, we've gotta go before they send ninja here. We'll be overwhelmed by an onslaught of them." Sakura nodded to TenTen and followed her at the same fast pace TenTen was moving at. The two had formed an alliance in all of the chaos and both knew better then to break it, it was safer for both of them this way. The pair ran past a group of dead bodies, they were disgustingly brutalized. It was a blood bath, organs and carnage was everywhere. Even TenTen made a face, and she has done some rather disgusting murders herself. Mirai watched them run by from the middle of it. She was grinning terribly, and Sakura shook her head trying to get the image of the malicious child out of her head, but it stuck there as though it was imprinted in her minds eye.

The two girls made it to the edge where the forest began, TenTen stopped and looked back now that they had cover. "Bye Bye" she whispered under her breath. Sakura assumed she wasn't supposed to hear it and pretended as much.

Suddenly there was a body that fell down from the trees, Sakura and TenTen both prepared to fight, with their summoned weapons cocked to fight. Kiba laughed at them

"What are ya gonna kill me?" TenTen relaxed. She jumped into his arms.

"I was hoping you'd make it out" she squeeled, he spun her around. "Of course, and who ever figured out that Naruto had the fox spirit inside of him was a genius! We're all free"

Sakura nodded to herself, having an idea who had freed them all. A pang of guilt hit her chest and she tried to ignore it. He was useless to her, she didn't need love. What did love get her? Shut up into an asylum that's what. Raped by a psychotic. She sighed and turn to TenTen and Kiba. "Okay we've got to go now" the both nodded and the three were off.

The three ran until their bodies ached unbearably. They wanted to make enough space from themselves and the asylum, to keep safer. They knew it was only a matter of time before news came out that the asylum had been destroyed and that every prisoner was free. Although Sakura wished she could see the faces of the kages that sent them their when they looked at the carnage and death that the escaped prisoners had left behind. Sakura wanted them to pay for locking her and everyone else up. But a piece of her also hoped that Mirai would be found and locked somewhere where she will never be found. The child really unsettled her.

Kiba scouted them a cave, it had started raining hard and the three of them were now shivering hard. TenTen wanted Kiba to make her a fire but Sakura reminded them both that a fire would make them more likely to be found. They curled up all together in the cave to keep warm, TenTen sandwiched between Sakura and Kiba.

"Hey Sakura" TenTen whispered, Sakura could just barely hear her over Kiba's snoring.

"Hmm?" TenTen grinned at her in the darkness.

"You were pretty cool today"

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. Here she was cuddling close to this girl whose clothing are heavy and hard with the weight of the blood of others. But who was she to judge, she's no angel. Sakura pulled herself closer. "Yeah you too"

Sakura was surprised when TenTen kissed her but she didn't refuse it, she kissed her back. It got heavier and Kiba snorted awake. Neither girl stopped and as he let his eyes adjust to the darkness he realized what was happening. He laughed under his breath and rolled over. That image was going right into the jack off bank in his mind, but he didn't want them to stop. He laid down and listened, he could hear the wet sound of their tongues and mouth smacking together. It made his pants tight but he doubted a three some was on the table.

Sakura broke from the kiss, and looked at TenTen smiling. "Aren't you just full of surprises"

"I thought you were the prettiest girl I've ever seen since the first day I saw you" she mumbled.

"And when I watched you kill those boys, I knew I was in love with ya." Sakura hugged her tight.

She had never really thought about being with another woman, but thinking of it now it made a lot more sense. What did men bring but pain and misery, while Sakura has never even killed a woman. They don't bring the terribleness that men seem to have always come along with all her life.

So for the first time since Sasuke, Sakura accepted love.


End file.
